Stupid Love Stories
by theyellowumbrella
Summary: Jordan/Perry one shot in which Jordan tells J.D. when she realized he was "the one" for her.


**A/N: So, this is my new Scrubs fic. Well, technically a one shot, but you know. Hope you enjoy! It involves Jordan/Perry, J.D./Elliot and Carla/Turk romance and Carla/Perry, J.D./Turk and J.D./Jordan friendship. Hope you enjoy! Rate and review.**

There they were, J.D., Elliot, Perry, Carla, Jordan, Turk, Jack and little Jennifer Dylan. They were all flopped onto the two couches in the break room, their eyes glued to the television which was buzzing away. Jack was playing with his toys and Jennifer was trying to grab them. He was pulling them away, resulting in a screaming one-year-old.

"Per-Per, come on. Get the child." Jordan mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep, and she almost did until she heard her ex-husbands annoying voice ringing through her ears.

"No, I have to go, probably. Anything to get me out of here." Just then, his pager bleeped, much to his enthusiasm. He lifted himself off of the sofa, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Jordan's lips.

"Bye, Jackie. Bye, Jen." He waved goodbye to his children and left the room, leaving Jordan to handle the kids. Eventually, Jennifer was asleep and Jack was sitting on Elliot's lap, tugging on her hair.

"Jordan, seriously? Get him off!" She complained, trying to shovel Jack off of her lap.

"Keep it together, Stick. In six weeks, you're going to have your own one of these kids. And DJ, over there, you can't rely on _him _to keep you going and help look after your little girl, plus his little boy." Elliot sighed, taking in the realization of Jordan's statement.

The Todd popped his head around the door, looking at them all. "Turk, we need you in surgery. Carla, Dr. Cox wants you. Elliot, your cancer patient has a question - oh, and by the way? She's a hottie!"

Carla, Turk and Elliot left the room, which left only Jordan and J.D.

"Jordan, can I, uh, ask you a question?" He asked awkwardly, not looking at Jordan once.

"Didn't you just ask me one?" She replied in a monotone voice. He grumbled and leaned over to baby J.D., who had woken up and had tears running down her cheeks. He reached for the diaper bag and rummaged around for the wet wipes. He wiped her face down and passed her the bottle of orange juice that she had thrown at him, which was now lying discarded on the floor. He placed her on the ground and finally turned to face Jordan.

"No...when did you realize Perry was your "the one"?" She rolled her eyes at him, but then started to think about it.

_**2003**_

"Jordan, hey, um, can I talk to you?" Paige asked, pulling her former sister-in-law through to the kitchen.

"Mm."

"Okay, well...its about Perry. He's really...depressed? I'm not sure, but he needs you. You're the only one who can put a smile on his face. Even at the mention of your name, a grin spreads across it. He laughs whenever you make a joke, he gets defensive whenever Mom calls you a "crazy bitch". You're the only one who can make him _care, _Jordan. Please, just do something." She pleaded.

Jordan shrugged and skipped towards Perry's room.

"Perry, open up! Come on, you bastard." The door opened after a moment, a less than impressed Perry on the other side. She followed him inside and sat on the bed with him.

"Paige tells me you're depressed or something stupid like that..." She starts but immediately stops talking when she sees tears in his eyes.

"Per-Per..." Her voice softens as she places a hand on his back. She rubs circles with her thumb, letting them sit in silence. They were sitting still for at least fifteen minutes before the phone rang. Jordan decided to help out by answering it.

"Perry! Where are you?" Bob Kelso's voice barked down the line, much to Jordan's dismay.

"He's not coming in for a while, Bob. DEPRESSION!" She yelled back, hanging up.

Perry looks up at her and motions for her to sit down.

"Jordan, I'm away to tell you something and if you _dare _repeat it to anybody else I'll rip your head off and feed it to the lions." With a roll of her eyes, she nodded. "Ever since I met you, all that's been on my mind is, _when will I get some balls and tell Jordan I like her? _Well, today's that day. You're what stupid, stupid people like Charlotte-" She interrupted him quickly.

"Charlotte?"

"Newbie. You're what stupid, stupid people like _Newbie_, would call the "love of my life" or some other shit like that. Anyways, I like you. A lot. Okay, maybe I'm lying when I say I like you because truth is, Jordaroo, I love you. I love you so damn much that it hurts sometimes, as much as I hate admitting it. You're right. I can't live without you." A smile took over her face as she kissed him.

"Me too, you stupid idiot."

**Present day.**

"Jordan, snap out of it." J.D. murmured softly, waving a hand in front of her face. She gave him a look that could kill and muttured, "Not long ago."

Meanwhile, Carla and Perry were arguing about Jordan in the other room. "I do not _love _her!" Carla laughed.

"You do. Okay? That's all. Me and Turk have to go pick up Izzie, call me later. Oh, and you being in a relationship with two kids kind of proves my point."

"Bye." He said, waving her off.

**Hope this is okay? Bye!**

j


End file.
